Faerie Tail
by elfkid3459
Summary: What was the real reason Fairy Tail got its name? What if Faeries really did exist in Earthland once but had to leave for some reason? What would happen if they returned? Fairy Tail x Changeling the Dreaming crossover. M rating for foul language and maybe suggestive themes
**AN: Hello every one im elfkid and this is my first story. This story is going to be basiaclly a mix between Fairy Tail and the Classic World of Darkness games, but mostly Changeling the Dreaming. I first got the idea for this when i was whatching the begining of the Tenrou arc and Makarov brought up the rumor that the island used to be inhabited by faeries. I found myself thinking "What if there really were faeries on the island"? At the time the idea was barely a hazy concept. Now i think i have enough to go on to make this a series. Im suprised no body thought of this though.**

 **The thing i should mention though is that this story will probably use alot of terms that exist soely in the World of Darkness games so ill put a bit of a glossary at the bottom explaining whats necessary.**

 **Please be constructive with any criticism.**

 **Without further adieu i give you Faerie Tail!**

Chapter 1:

Tenrou Island

It was a frantic struggle between Fairy Tail and Grimoire Heart. Fairy Tail fought to protect their guild and its sacred ground with impressive zeal and unknowingly bolstered by the blessing of the Tenrou tree. However, Grimoire heart had superior numbers, The Seven Kins lost magic and worse yet knowledge of the Tenrou trees blessing and how to direct it against Fairy Tail. Beaneath the Tenrou tree, Erza and Azuma were engaging in combat. "We've reached a new stage in our battle"! Azuma stated as the earth began to shake. "What's happening"?! Erza yelled as the earth rumbled beneath her.

Azuma stretched his arms outward. "I am connected to nature the forest my lost magic is the Arc of Trees". With a gesture several of the surrounding roots were engulfed in a fiery explosion. "I can take the explosive power of the land and channel it into the heart of the wood". Before he could finish his speech however a branch suddenly swung at Azuma, almost out of nowhere, knocking him off the root he was standing on.

Erza was shocked, had he failed to control his own magic? No this was a dangerous dark wizard and a member of Grimoire Heart he wouldnt make such a simple mistake.

Azuma plummeted to the ground with a thud. He stood back up dumbstruck that the land had resisted him so violently.

A voice suddenly boomed above them. "Usurper, you've tresspased on the resting place of my closest friend, assaulted her guild and attacked me at the very core of my being! You have made a very dangerous enemy"! Azuma and Erza looked up to where the voice had come from and were at a loo for what they saw by what they saw. The creature they saw resembled a human however he had green skin and pointed ears and long shoulder length hair made of vines. The strange being was also wearing clothes that were fit for a wealthy noble, but oddly enough they seemed made from leaves and foliage. It just stood there glaring at Azuma with pure contempt held in its golden eyes.

Azuma spoke. "So your the presence I've felt on the island, I wasn't expecting to find a creature such as you though".

The creature didnt respond instead he merely waved his hand and wooden tendrils exploded from the ground beneath Azuma and wraped around him. Azuma smirked, "You honestly think you can contain me with my own magic"?

Azuma attempted to use the Arc of Trees but his smile faltered when he found his magic had no effect on the roots. The creature responded.

"Your own magic? No, the power i use is something far older from a time before your people barely rediscoverd magic".

Azuma was puzzeled by the statement however, he noticed a strange sensation in his legs and found that he couldnt move them. He looked down and saw to his horror that his body was being morphed into wood and his feet had planted themselves into the ground.

He tried using his Arc of Trees but again the roots were unnaffected. Anger filled his mind. He did not want to die like this. He glared at the creature with all of the malice he could muster. "Release me"! He screamed. He was a warrior dammit! He was meant to die on the field of battle, not succumb to some otherworldy creature without being able to defend himself.

"Let me fight you coward"! The bark had snaked its way above his abdomen. He coud see roots sprouting from where his feet were. He finally processed what was happening. This entity was turning him into a tree!

The creature smirked. "I'm the coward? You were attempting turn my blessing on The Fairy Tail guild to destroy that which it was meant to protect. You would have the guild die without giving them a chance to fight back and I'm the coward"?!

Erza meanwhile was at a complete loss for words. First some otherworldy being appears out of nowhere claming Mavis Vermillion was his closest friend. Then it places some kind of curse on Azuma that appears to be turning him into a tree. Now it was talking about some sort of blessing that was protecting the guild.

Before Azuma could speak back he realized that his mouth had become imobile turning to wood it wasnt long until his entire body was turned into a man sized tree with his angry screaming face still visible on the bark. Erza was stunned at what she had seen. She quickly turned around to confront the strange being only to find it merging into the Tenrou Tree. "Hold it"! she called out "What are you, why are you here"? The creature stopped, its body was half way submerged into the root. The right side of its body was all that was showing. "Is now really the time to talk shouldnt you be more concerned with protecting your guild"?

Erza didnt like being blown off so casually but he had a point "At least tell me your name so i can find you again". The creature merely quirked its eybrow "When i awoke the first master of your guild named me after the island. Old Man Tenrou".

...

Hours later

Mavis watched the enormous explosion of the guilds combined magic. The scene gave her a sad smile. Any sane group of people would have accepted the masters sacrifice and flee the island. There hearts would be filled with sorrow but they would live to fight another day. Fairy Tail absolutely refused to abandon their guildmaster. Even so Mavis knew better then to think will alone could defeat Acnologia.

"Mavis, this doesnt look good" a deep monotone voice called out. Mavis turned to see Tenrou beside her. "At this rate there going to be anihalated" He turned to look at an empty patch of land. The very same where a forest once stood, now obliterated by Acnologias fury. "The rest of the island may soon follow". He noted, with a mixture of grief and rage

"I know, thats why im going to use Faery Sphere". Mavis said

"Mavis in case you havent noticed the forest that was just wiped out is where one of the Islands Glades was located. The island cant produce enough Glamour to cast the spell, and theres no garuntee that the shield will hold against the dragons full power". Tenrou stated simply. He hated the situation they were in. If the island were destroyed especially his tree he would die instantly and he had come to care for the guild that Mavis had created. He wanted Mavis to come up with one of her legendary strategies but there didnt seem to be a way out of this.

"The Glamour from my guildmates can make up the difference, and as for blocking the dragons attack i have no intention of doing that. Im going to pull the entire island into The Dreaming". The tone Mavis used was nonchalant despite the implications of what she was planning to do.

For the first time in decades Tenrou felt genuine shock. The Fae had a natural ability to move in and out of the dreaming. They could take people and objects from the physical world but doing it on this large a scale hadnt been done in centuries.

"You do realise that even if that does work there will be no telling how long the spell will last." Tenrou stated with a measured tone. "They'll be trapped in an endless slumber they could be caught in the Dreaming for years or worse they might never awaken again".

"I know its risky but thats the only strategy i can think of that will garuntee our survival". The first master then put her hands in a praying position and prepared the spell.

...

The combined magics of Fairy Tail formed an enormous explosion of magical energy engulfing Acnologia.

"Dammit! Weve unloaded everything and the bastards still smiling"! Laxus said frustration evident in his voice.

"Natsu its time you shows what dragon slayers can do"!

Wendy, Gajeel, and Natsu were being brought up above Acnologia by their Exceed partners.

"I still owe Laxus a beating". Natsu grumbled

"Maybe later". Happy said

"Fire-Iron-Sky Dragon Roar"!

With that mighty roar, their combined breath attacks pushed Acnologia into the Ocean.

For a moment it looked as if they had won.

"Did we beat it"? Natsu asked voicing everyones thoughts.

"Of course not". Gildarts spoke up. "He isnt even using half of the power he used when i fought him, hes playing with us". Everyone turned at him with looks of shock and horror. As if to confirm Gildarts statement the dragon rose from the ocean with a mighty roar.

"We gave everything we had and it still wasnt enough" Wendy said with a feeling hoplessness.

"Its not over"! Gajeel warned. "Breath attack incoming"!

"Defense magic users use all of your strength now"! Erza ordered "Everyon else focus your power on Freed and Levy"!

"Everyone join hands"! Lissana yelled

"We aint gonna let it end here" Natsu said

The Fairy Tail wizards joined hands in a circle concentrating as much power as they could on this defense spell. The feelng of fear was there but there was also comaraderie, loyalty, and hope for the better. They would not go down quietly they were going to get out of this even if it took everything they had!

"Lets go back to Fairy Tail"! They all shouted together.

The moment this happend Mavis could see the Glamour explode from the guild wizards. She raised both her hands in the air drawing the Glamour from all parts of the island. Tenrou told her once that Glamour was a refined form of magic energy similar to how a gem is a refined rock. The key difference was that Glamour could not be percieved by most wizards and it could be harvested from people who were experiencing moments of great hope, creativity, wonder, or passion. It could only be used by faeries or people with fae blood. She envisioned the Faery Sphere in her mind.

In the instant the dragon unleashed its a attack Mavis cast the Faery sphere. To the onlookers of the event it looked as if the dragon obliterated the island but the full effects of this spell had a much larger impact.

Somwhere else...

Far away in the center of the deepest part of the Dreaming was an ancient city. A city with enourmous stone walls, Crystal spires and silver gates that have been closed since before Earthland as we kow it even existed. The area around it sudenly shook with an enourmous shockwave that everyone within noticed. As if responding the silver gates opened and a small group of varied beings steped on the path leading out of the city and made there way back to the world they had left behind.

AN: Glossary

The Dreaming: Essentailly its a part of the spirit world and home to all fae. The Dreaming, as the name suggests, is a place connected to peoples dreams, imagination hopes fears and nightmares.

Fae: an old word for fairy.

Glamour: like the chapter says a refined form of magic energy that fuels fae magic and his drawn from both natural areas and from human creativity, dreams and passion.

Changeling: a half human half faerie. Created when a faerie slips their soul into an infant.

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! im currently working on the second so just be patient and it will be up in no time.


End file.
